1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generally curved shower curtain rod assembly for installation in a bathtub/shower enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Typical bathrooms include a bathtub with a shower nozzle mounted on a wall above the tub, so that the bathtub functions as a shower as well as a bathtub. Other enclosures can also function as a shower, as long as there are walls on three sides of the bathtub/shower enclosure. The back wall has two opposing walls extending from both ends, so that an open side of the bathtub/shower enclosure remains accessible for the user. The shower nozzle may be mounted on either of the back wall or an opposing wall.
The open side requires a covering so that water spray from the shower nozzle stays within the bathtub/shower enclosure. It is well known to use a shower curtain suspended from a shower rod for this purpose. This prior art shower rod attaches to the two opposing walls across the open side. The prior art shower rod is a straight bar with variable or fixed length with ends attached to the opposing walls. Various attachments means have been used for the mounting of the prior art shower rod, including drilling holes, adhesives, and friction fit devices to lock the shower rod in place and to sustain the weight of a shower curtain.
Bathtub/shower enclosures have various sizes and dimensions. The three walls can have different surfaces and different lengths. Generally, the opposing walls are parallel to each other to allow for a shower rod to be mounted across the opposing walls, regardless of the length between the two opposing walls. Shower rods have adapted to fit in any size enclosure. For example, shower rods have telescoping lengths, special brackets, extension pieces, and curvatures. The variable length fits the different size enclosures; brackets allow attachment to the opposing walls in different situations; and curvature of the shower rod creates extra space in the enclosure and addresses curved bathtubs.
The curved shower rod presents special problems. First, variable length is complicated by the curvature. The curved rod increases in length and depth. As the curved rod lengthens, the arc of curvature increases, which changes the angles at the end of the shower rod for attachment and affects the stability of the shower rod. Special mounting brackets have evolved to account for these new angles and curvature as the length of the curved shower rod varies, such as pivots, ball-socket, and hinged brackets. Second, the telescoping tubes are not easily adjustable. The twisting action to extend the straight rod differs from the twisting action of a curved rod. The curved rod is more unstable with axial movement, unlike a straight shower rod. Additionally, it is virtually impossible to friction fit a curved rod in the enclosure because the ends of the rod do not remain flush to the opposing walls. Any adhesive or longitudinal pressure through the length of the shower rod pulls or twists the bracket from the opposing wall. The force does not remain orthogonal to the surface of the wall, resulting in distortion and weakened attachment to the opposing walls of the enclosure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of the shower rod assembly with curvature and adjustable length.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of the shower rod assembly with curvature and adjustable length that can be easily and quickly adjusted.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of the shower rod assembly with curvature and adjustable length with a bracket for friction fit attachment to the enclosure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of the shower rod assembly with curvature and adjustable length with a bracket for adhesive attachment to the enclosure.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of the shower rod assembly with curvature and adjustable length with improved attachment strength to the enclosure.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of the shower rod assembly with curvature and adjustable length which can maintain position of the curvature relative to the enclosure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of the shower rod assembly with curvature and adjustable length with quick and easy length adjustment for installation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of the shower rod assembly with curvature and adjustable length with installation by spring adjustment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of the shower rod assembly with curvature and adjustable length with installation by twisting for length adjustment.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specifications and appended claims.